Untitled: A Traylor Tale
by Gifted-Hands05
Summary: A tale of unexpected love... !TRAYLOR! Rated M just in case
1. Never Knew I Needed: Troy

_**I Don't Own HSM or the song Never Knew I Needed by NeYo**_

_TROY_

I had it all planned out, my life that is. I knew what I wanted to achieve and when I was going to achieve it. You don't believe me? Let me show you. I was going to graduate at 18, attend U of A and play college basketball with my best friend Chad, I would come out my senior year and go number one in the NBA draft and play professional basketball for the L.A. Lakers, and after my rookie year I would marry Gabi, my high school love and my girlfriend. See I had it all planned out.

Operative word being had...

Something happened, wait who am I kidding **SHE** happened, and everything changed. I never saw it coming. Which basically meant that I had no line of defense ready for her attack on my heart. I think more than anything the fact that she was something that I'd personally never choose blinded me to the fact that she was quickly becoming something I would never want to lose or be without again.

Our coming together wasn't easy, hell it wasn't even right, but it happened... Eventually

Not everyone was happy about us becoming well... us, but it was something that we learned to deal with. Something we had to live with in order to have peace. I had her and she had me and even though we had to lose and go through so much to get to where we are I wouldn't change a thing. Honestly, just knowing that she's mine makes me feel as though I can fight any fight, win any battle, and do anything. All I needed was her ever remaining love and faith in me as her friend and as her man. With those two things, I felt anything was possible.

Every time she smiled at me it was like a punch to the gut. Her laugh made me want to keep her laughing, it was the soft melody that played in my mind constantly and got me through the rough times. I love everything that she is, and it surprises me that I couldn't see it before. That I couldn't see that I could be so unexpectedly happy with her being beside me. But I have her now and I guess what they say is true "Better Late Than Never"

I would say we were your classic case of "opposites attract" but to describe a relationship that is so strong and passionate as a cliche' would be an insult.

So I'll just say that **SHE **is my all...

My accidental happily ever after...

**SHE** is Taylor McKenzie...

The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed...

_Alright this came to me as I was watching Princess and the Frog and singing along to the soundtrack with my one year old niece and since I've only written one shots so far I'm hoping that this is my first multi chapter post... Each Chapter will be based on certain songs and/or personal events. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter :)


	2. Love All Over Me: Taylor

I am SO sorry. I meant to add before Christmas but as you see it didn't happen. But I want to say thank you for the reviews and reading any or all of my stuff. I'm glad you all enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy writing and reading some of the stories on here.

I do not own HSM or Love All Over Me by Monica

TAYLOR

I've always been the type of person to admit when I was wrong, and regardless of what people may think that is one thing about me that hasn't changed.

So here it is. My grand declaration

_**I WAS WRONG!**_

What for, you ask?

I, Taylor McKessie, fell in love with my best friend's boyfriend. My boyfriend's best friend. I never meant for it happen. I didn't even expect it. I wasn't the type to sneak around or be low down, but it happened. What can I say? I must not have been paying attention. I stepped right on in it and before I knew it I was so far deep in that I didn't know how to get out and wasn't sure if I wanted to.

As I speak I feel the need to clear up some things because falling in love with him isn't what I'm admitting as my short coming and downfall because NEVER as long as I have breath in my body would I view loving someone as loving, kind hearted, true, and did I mention sexy as wrong. I was wrong for how I went about it. I've always prided myself on being able to face my fears and mistakes head on but upon realizing just how deeply in love with him I was I ran away from the situation and him.

And the truth...

I was so deep in love with him, but everything about us becoming as one was wrong, and truthfully scared the living daylights out of me. But he fought for me and for us and I eventually gave in to every good feeling and became his. I won't lie, though I was happy that we had become "US" that period in my life had to be one of the darkest because our happiness had caused so much drama. Confusion took over and hurt turned to anger while friends turned into strangers.

It was hard but I learned to live with it, and after a while the fact that _**HE**_ was was mine and I was his became enough to get me through. _**HE**_ made being in love such an earth shaking, soul shattering, mind blowing experience that I felt as though any and everything was possible. Loving him changed me in such a way that my skin even had a glow to it. _**HE**_ took me by surprise when he ran up on me, but I wouldn't change a thing.

_**He**_ is my heart

_**He **_is the reason that after a season of confusion, hurt, anger, and darkness that sunshine is back in my life

_**He **_is Troy Bolton, the reason that LOVE is and always will be all over me...

_**"Hurt Turns To Anger, Friends turn to strangers" **_

_**I'm not sure who this quote belong to but I got it from a Trey Songz tweet :)**_


	3. The Day It All Changed: Taylor

_**Thank you... Once again I do not ownd HSM**_

_**TAYLOR**_

So were not perfect, shoot us, but regardless of how you view what we did and how we did it you have to respect us for following our hearts and risking it all for each other. And if not, just think about the person you love with everything you have and wonder what would your life be without them in it. Can you picture it? Well that miserable, heart breaking feeling you're experiencing right now is exactly how it would feel if I was without him and he was without me. It just wouldn't be right. Our only regret is that we had to hurt the people that we care about in the process.

So how did it all start?

I can honestly say it wasn't something that was suppose to happen and up until then we were faithful and honest spouses. But then the second semester of senior year came along with the realization that in a few short months our lives would drastically change and we would be split apart for the first time in most of our lives. If only we'd known our different choices in schools wouldn't be the only reason why this would be true. Gabi started to pull away from Troy, and eventually left with only days left until prom. Trying to be a good best friend Chad decided to go after her and bring her back only to get stuck and leaving both me and Troy dateless...

*FLASH|BACK*

I was standing in Troy's room trying to get him to get dressed and come to prom still thinking mine and Chad's plan was still on schedule and working when my cell phone went off.

"Hello"

"Hey Babe"

"Hey, Chad. Where are you?"

"No where near you."

"Huh"

"I got to the school and actually found Gabriella only to get to the airport and find out that the flight had been canceled until tommorrow because of engine failure. We looked for another flight, even tried to rent a car but baby we're stuck."

"CHAD!"

"Baby I'm sorry, ok. Maybe you and Troy can go together. I'll make it up to you baby I promise. Now I got to go. Love you."

Before I could get a reply out he'd hung up. I ignored the look I knew Troy was giving me and went to lay down on his bed letting the tears flow freely. We weren't strangers to each other and had become close friends so this wasn't my first time being alone with him in his room nor was there akward moments between us.

"Tay Bear what's wrong"

"He's not going to make it to prom?"

"Who, Chad? Why not?"

"He... he went to get Gabi, a..and n...n..now they're stuck!"

I felt the bed shift and looked up into his electric blue eyes as he positioned his body over mine.

"Come on ma ma you know what seeing you and Gabi cry do to me. Get up, go get ready, and I'll be there to pick you up at seven, we're going to prom."

"Really?" 

"Yes, really"

I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, leaning up to place several small pecks on his lips. I took in a sharp breath and pulled away from him upon feeling and electric shock pass between the two of us. I went to scoot away not knowing what to think, not knowing what to do. There was an overwhelming amount of feelings rushing through me and none of them were about Chad, my boyfriend. My mind, my heart, and my body was screaming out for his best friend, I wanted Troy. I suddenly felt Troy's hand clamp down on my hips keeping me pinned underneath him as he continued to stare into my chocolate gaze.

This was wrong on so many levels. I had to go..

I pushed him off of me and headed towards the door...

"Hey"

I turned to face him...

"We're still on from prom?"

After what had happened and the way my heart was pounding I should have said no but I quickly found myself nodding my head yes as I got lost in his blue eyes...

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"


	4. Triangle:Troy

_**THANKIES :) I DON'T OWN HSM OR TRIANGLE BY SAMMIE WHICH IS WHAT THIS CHAPTER IS SOMEWHAT BASED ON...**_

TROY

If you were to ask me when or how I feel for Taylor I wouldn't be able to tell you. I just know that when the realization that I was head over heels in love with her hit me. It hit me hard, something like a ton of bricks to the chest. She was my go to girl when I needed help getting back into Gabriella's good graces, hell she even played a big part in us getting together. She was never suppose to be the reason we would ultimately be broken apart.

Gabriella had ran away from me once again leaving me dateless for prom and heart broken. During that time Taylor became more and more the one person I could and wanted to lean on. Prom day came and I found myself in my room looking at Taylor making puppy dog eyes at me. Slowly turning me into a sucker. I was about to give in when her cell phone started to ring. I watched her as she talked and noticed that as the conversation went on the different emotions that flickered across her beautiful face. My heart started pounding as I, not for the first time but more so now than ever before realized just how breath taking, Taylor actually was. I watched as she paced around my room taking in how every single step she seemed to take was graceful, but that was understandable seeing as though she was a dancer.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as she threw herself down on my bed and started to cry. With every tear that poured out of her eyes the weaker I started to get. I'd never been good with the whole girls crying thing but seeing her hurt, hurt me, deep. I couldn't stand it.

"Tay Bear what's wrong"

"He's not going to make it to prom?"

"Who, Chad? Why not?"

"He... he went to get Gabi, a..and n...n..now they're stuck!"

I carefully placed myself on top of her and looked down at her until she looked back at me.

"Come on ma ma you know what seeing you and Gabi cry do to me. Get up, go get ready, and I'll be there to pick you up at seven, we're going to prom."

"Really?" 

"Yes, really"

To be honest seeing her cry affected me in a way seeing Gabi cry never had.

She smiled and threw her arms around my neck, leaning up to place several small pecks on my lips. I took in a sharp breath and pulled away at the same time as her upon feeling and electric shock pass between the two of us.

I felt this falling sensation and knew that I was in a situation I couldn't control, but didn't want to get out of. I also knew that when it was all said and done that someone would walk away crying. And if I was honest with myself and the feelings rushing inside of me right here and now I was almost sure that that person would be Gabi.

She pulled away from me and I knew I should let her go, but I didn't want to. I wanted to give in to that falling sensation even though I knew its held a painful end to the relationship was I was currently in...

.

..

...

..

.

You see at that time my mind was so wrapped up in the who what when where and why of what could possibly be between me and Taylor that I had formulated this triangle completely forgetting that with betraying Gabi I would also be betraying my best friend, my brother.

It had been slowly happening, but neither of us realized or didn't want to, but after she kissed me, as innocent as it seemed, it changed and it quickly became something we couldn't ignore, even though she tried. I'll give it to her. The long talks, the walks, the constant need for contact, that had existed before came to a screetching hault as she tried to remain faithful while in the process keeping me faithful. But as time passed and I found myself wishing to once again share everything that was considered my world and to be allowed back into her, I realized that as bad as it may seem, as much as it may hurt I had to bust this triangle wide open and get Taylor to see that I was truly the one for her... The only one...

_**A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT... ONCE AGAIN THE SONG IS TRIANGLE BY SAMMIE. IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD IT YOU REALLY SHOULD DOWNLOAD IT. I LOVED IT AS SOON AS I HEARD IT... **_


	5. Say Yes Pt: 1: Taylor

_**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Please forgive any and all mistakes. I don't have a BETA**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Taylor:

I wanted Troy so much but I couldn't allow myself to hurt Chad or Gabi. So I started to avoid being around Troy. I figured if this attraction was mutual and we were what the other desired that if one of us could stay faithful then we both would remain faithful. It worked for a while ignored calls, leaving the room when I saw it would be just me and him, and basically never putting myself in the position to give in to my wants which where all based around Troy.

He NEVER made it a secret that he wanted me and he had no problem letting me know that he wanted me and as twisted and as wrong as this entire situation seemed, I knew I wanted him too. Public knowledge or not he owned my heart and soul and I knew that IF I let him know that I indeed wanted the same thing as he did, he would without a doubt own my body...

.

..

..

.

_**The bells sounded throughout the halls of East Side and I ran towards the exit. I was determined to avoid the blue gaze that had been slowly taking me in the entire period. I saw Gabi, Shar, and Chad standing in the hallway talking. I didn't slow down I couldn't, temptation in the form of Troy Bolton was hot on my tail. Quickly yelling out a "Call Me" to the clueless group of three I hit the double doors leading me to my freedom. I saw my car and started to sprint towards it mentally reminding myself not to be late to school the next day so I wouldn't have to park so far away. I was almost there when I felt somebody grab me. As cliche' it might sound I knew immediately who it was. The butterflies inside, the familiar tune that my heart beat only for him, and the wetness pooling between my thighs were a dead give away. **_

_**"Running away from me, McKessie?"**_

_**"Do I have a reason to, Bolton?"**_

_**"Not at all, I love you too much to ever hurt you."**_

_**"That's funny, I can't tell"**_

_**With that he gently guided me to my jeep and pressed me agaist it with his own body**_

_**"Care to explain"**_

_**"Because this feels a lot like pain. I'm ducking and dodging you. I'm forcing myself to think happy thoughts when I'm with Chad. I'm doing everything in my power to be the best girlfriend and best friend that I can be when the truth is all I want is you.." **_

_**I watched the smile that spread across his face, and couldn't help but smile myself even though the tears were threatening to fall. His arms slowly made their way around my waist as I slid my hands up to link around his neck.**_

_**"I love you pretty girl, and I know that you love me. We can be so great together. That's all I've been trying to get you to see... We can be together, all you have to do is say yes."**_

_**"It'll hurt too many people Troy"**_

_**"Tell me that you love me"**_

_**"Troy..."**_

_**I let my sentence trail off as Troy started to place kisses along the side of my neck. I pulled him closer and tried to rub my most intimate area against his. He kissed up towards my neck and I heard him whisper...**_

_**"Tell me pretty girl..."**_

_**"I love you Troy, I do.. I don't know how it happened but it did.."**_

_**"Yeah, I know that feeling. Tell me that you want me. That you want to be mine."**_

_**"I do..."**_

_**"Say it"**_

_**"I want to be with you..."**_

_**And just like that his lips were covering mine. I felt his tongue as it slid across my bottom lip begging for enterance, begging to explore previously and somewhat still forbbiden territory. Finally breaking out of the kiss I pushed him away from me...**_

_**"I want to... but I can't."**_

_**With that said I placed one more soft kiss on his lips and left**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Kind of heart breaking isn't it? Yeah I know because it breaks mine a little everytime I think back on that. Well as you probably already have figured I went back to ignoring him and avoiding him. A day turned into weeks and weeks turned into a whole month. He didn't give up on me though. I had given him what he wanted by admitting my feelings and that only made him fight harder for me. Every single saturday in that month after we shared our first kiss I recieved a gift from Troy. The first Saturday it was a single rose, the next it was a teddy bear, on the third it was a Love & Basketball dvd, which was the first movie we'd ever watched together even though it was the whole group watching it, and the fourth... well the fourth saturday it was the gift and the day that it all changed.

.

..

..

.

_**"Taylor we're about to leave"**_

_**I jumped out of the bed to see my parents to the door. They were heading to visit my grandparents for the day and wouldn't be back until the next day. I took the stairs down two at a time and jumped into my fathers arms, kissing his cheek before he placed me on my feet and passed me to my mother. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek also.**_

_**"I love you guys"**_

_**"We love you too babygirl. Now you know what me and your mother stand for."**_

_**"Yes sir"**_

_**I watched them as they pulled out of the driveway and decided to check the mail before going back in the house. I pulled out a pink envelope with my name printed perfectly across the front. I looked around before quickly making my way into the house. I sat Indian style on the couch and opened up beautifully put together piece of mail...**_

_**Pretty Girl,**_

_**This is my fourth gift to you, and before you roll your eyes I will not stop until you see things my way. I love you. You love me, and the only thing stopping us from being together the way we both want to is you. I understand though and I'm not mad. I figured all you needed was a little push and hopefully this will do just that. **_

_**I can't say when I fell in love with you Taylor, but I do know that this is love, deeply and truly. And since the day I realized this my heart has belong to you and you alone. I'm not saying that I don't care that this will hurt Gabi or Chad because I do. But I honestly believe that even though she will always be my first love you will be my last and only true love. **_

_**The ball is in your court Pretty Girl**_

_**Just say yes...**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Troy**_

_**Wiping the tears from my eyes I ran out of the house and down the block towards the Bolton's home. I was running so fast I almost ran into the door. I rang the doorbell and started to pace around on the front porch. The door opened and my heart stopped as Troy stepped out on the front porch. **_

_**"Tay?"**_

_**I just looked at him unable to speak. **_

_**He stepped closer to me and brushed away a stray piece of hair.**_

_**"Pretty girl talk to me. Why are you so out of breath? And where are your shoes?"**_

_**I looked down and let out a giggle as I realized that I was only wearing pink socks. I took the bottom of his t shirt in my hands and pulled him towards me.**_

_**"I got your lettter"**_

_**He looked at me and I could see the many different emotions play across his face.**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"What?"  
**_

_**"You said that all it would take was for me to say yes... so yes! A hundred times over, Yes!"**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

And that was the offical beginning of us. After months of trying to do what was right, fighting my feelings, not being fair to myself or Troy, I finally gave us both what we had been wanting, each other.

All I had to do was say yes...

A/N: Say Yes pt. 2: Taylor coming up next followed by Does He Do It: Troy


	6. Say Yes Pt: 2: Taylor

Thanks for the support so far on this story... Actually thanks for the support on everything I've posted so far. I'm in the middle of moving out of my townhouse so things have been kind of crazy and for that I apologize because I really enjoy writing and reading you all comments...

SAY YES PT. 2: TAYLOR

Troy told his parent that he was going out and walked me back home. When we got there we settled in the living room holding hands and talking softly to each other. I started to notice that his hands, no matter where else on my body they seemed to roam, always made their way back to my hair to play. After about two hours of enjoying being there with each other the way we had wanted to for so long I stood up and reached out for Troy. Without a word being exchanged between us he grabbed my hand and followed me as I led him upstairs to my room. Stopping me before I opened up the door, he turned me so that we were face to face. Placing his hands on my waist he took a deep breath and looked at me knowing what I wanted...

"Are you sure, Pretty Girl. I've waited this long for your heart I can wait a little longer for your body."

A month ago I asked Troy to leave it alone so that I could stay faithful to Chad... But now everything had changed and though Chad would always hold the title of my first love, Troy had someway somehow snuck in and took over my heart and now it was his and his alone, not Chad's...

I placed a soft and gentle kiss on his lips and smiled up at him...

"I'm sure. All you have to do is say yes"

I led him into my bedroom and set him down on my bed before climbing on him and kissing him. I let my hands play with the end of his t shirt before pulling it up and over his head breaking the kiss for only a couple of seconds.

_**See I've been watching you for awhile**_

_**Your smile and style**_

**And I wanna know if I can **

**be with you for tonight, alright?**

**Is that alright, baby?**

**Baby...**

Taking my tank top and bra off he flipped me over so that I was laying on my back, exchanging smiles he unbuttoned my shorts and slid them down my tone legs before coming back up to rid me of my lace panties. Feeling slightly shy in front of him for the first time in I don't know when I tried to cover myself with my hands only to have him pull them away and pin them over my head. Kissing my lips, my shoulder, my neck, he slowly made a trail of sweet kisses up to my ear before whispering in it...

"Don't ever hide yourself from me, you're beautiful."

_**There is only one for me..**_

_**You have made that a possibility..**_

_**We can take that step to see..**_

_**If this is really gonna be..**_

_**All you gotta do is say yes..**_

I pulled at his basketball shorts to let him know that I wanted them off, I sat up on my elbows to watch him as he stood up to take off his shorts...

"Boxers"

He sent a smirk my way before pulling his boxers down and stepping out of them. As he stood up to let me take all of him in I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Standing inches above the only one that came before him I was ready more now than ever before. Curling my finger I motioned for him to come back to me.

The time passed by un-noticed as we lick, kissed, and rubbed each other driving to the edge faster and faster each time only to pull back before either one of us could go over it. I felt him lower himself in between my thighs and push them farther apart. Starting at my thighs he slowly kissed his way up towards my inner thigh when all of a sudden I felt him start to suck and lick concentrating on that one area... He was leaving his mark on me. Letting it be known that from this moment forward I was his... Mind... Body... And Soul...

_**All you gotta do is say yes..**_

_**Don't deny what you feel..**_

_**Let me undress you baby..**_

_**Open up you mind and just rest..**_

_**I'm about to let you know you make me so... **_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..Say Yes...**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I don't own anything!**_

_**Song: Say Yes: Floetry**_


	7. AN!

I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry….. I really want to thank all of my readers for the support and comments and EVERYTHING! I honestly plan on finishing both of my stories but only if there's anyone still interested. I'm also hoping to find someone that will help with editing so I can fix all of my mistakes because reading through my stuff and seeing mistakes irks my nerves so bad. I haven't been writing because I've been without a laptop for about four months now. I'm actually right now I'm on one I borrowed from my nephew. Anyways thanks for sticking with me this far. If anybody is interested in helping me find a Beta or even continuing just leave a comment or send me an email and I will do my absolute best…

Love & Life

Kemy


	8. Does He Do It: Troy

Hugs, Love, & Kisses…. Thanks for the support!

_**Does He Do It?Troy: **_

I got her. I finally got her, and I honestly couldn't have been happier. If only that feeling lasted longer than twenty four hours. The next morning after spending the night holding her and exploring her body she finally talked me into turning our phones back on. I shouldn't have listened because the longer it was just me and her and not the constant ring tones notifying us that we had missed calls and messages from both Chad and Gabi the longer I could have went on feeling happy and content.

Quickly checking our messages in our own little corner of her room we both just stared at each other. Her mind was no doubt on the way we betrayed our best friends and the overwhelming guilt, but I could only sit there and wonder would she run from this. Would what she felt for me out weigh what she was currently feeling…. Guilt

"Aren't you going to call her back."

"I will…. Eventually. Everybody that need to concern themselves about why I don't answer my phone either know where I'm at or is standing right in front of me."

"She's your girlfriend Troy."

"She was…"

"You never broke up with her."

"So your telling me that this little attitude and drama you're throwing my way can be avoided if I break up with her. Well I can fix that right now."

I picked up my phone fully intending to call Gabi and break it off when I felt her hit me in my chest.

"Troy don't!"

"Why? When you came to me yesterday you told me you were ready for me, ready for us. Are you telling me you were lying?"

"I wouldn't lie to you. You know that, Troy."

"I know, but what I'm trying to figure out is what has got you so scared baby. I'm with you in this thing. And nobody is going to be happy about us. At least not for awhile, but baby I know that I can deal with that as long as you stick by me. Baby I need you to stick by me. Don't run away from me. I can't go through another relationship like that."

"I won't run. But I need time. You're right this won't be easy but we can at least try to break it to them gently and make it easier. Baby give me time to break up with Chad, the right way."

"You got two weeks Taylor"

With that I walked out leaving her there with her thoughts.

_**A month later….**_

It's been a month and she still hasn't done it. A month later and I'm playing the other guy and her the other woman.

I didn't like it one bit and I was tired of it. Which is why I'm sitting at the park waiting for her to show up so we can put an end to this. TONIGHT….

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my truck door opening and closing. I looked up to see my lady looking like she was about cry.

"Come here"

Pushing my seat back I let her settle herself on my lap before placing my hands on her hips.

Placing kisses up and down her neck I slowly started to undress her.

"I don't want to share you anymore Taylor."

"You're not sharing me Troy. I want you. Every day I fall deeper in love with you and not Chad."

"Then why haven't you ended it, Tay? Do I not please you?"

Pulling her skirt up and her panties to the side I slid two fingers into her. She moaned as I worked in and out of her.

"Does he makes you feel like I do?"

"Does your body react to him like this? I bet it don't. As a matter of fact I know it don't."

"There's nothing he can do for you or to you that I can't do better."

I watched her fall apart in my arms and then gather her close.

"I don't want to force you babe, but we need to tell them. No more putting it off. No more getting frustrated because he comes over to visit and stays too long. No more guessing when it's safe to call. It all ends tonight. Promise me Taylor, that it ends tonight"

"It ends tonight."

She wrapped her arms around me and settled her face into the crook of my neck while I pulled out my phone.

.

..

…

..

.

"Hey Gabi, it's me, we really need to talk…. Tonight"

_**AN: Hoped you liked it… up next: Tell him the truth: Taylor**_


	9. Tell Him The Truth: Taylor

I did it! I was determined to add to both stories and here I am! Thanks for the comments and alerts J

**Tell Him The Truth: Taylor**

Kissing Troy on his lip, I quietly slipped out of his truck and made my way towards my car to make a get away before Gabi could make it to the park. I had enough emotions riding heavy on my heart without actually seeing her, I had to go see Chad. This situation had somewhat of a snowball effect. The kiss started it all and now we're here breaking apart our relationships and friendships. I pulled up and was glad to see Chad was outside shooting ball. I didn't want to risk disrespecting his parents home as this had the potential to get ugly.

Taking a deep breath I made my way to him, not bothering to hide the tears that were starting to form.

_**If you thought that I was perfect**_

_**Boy you were wrong, I'm far from that….**_

He came to kiss my lips and I turned away from him.

"We need to talk"

He looked at me with worry in his eyes and I couldn't help but to feel as though my heart was breaking a little bit more. This was almost unbearable, and if it hadn't have been for the fact that I promised Troy that I would do this tonight I would have tucked tail and ran.

"What's going on Tay?"

"I can't do this anymore Chad"

"Can't do what?"

"I can't be in this relationship with you Chad and I'm so sorry that it has to be like this."

"Then why are we having this conversation? If you're so sorry then why are you breaking up with me? What did I do?"

"It isn't you, Chad you deserve so much better than what I've been able to give you lately."

_**Look I know it's no excuse but **_

_**I'm only human and young at that **_

_**So I'm gonna make mistakes**_

_**And hope you understand…**_

"STOP Tay stop giving me this weak ass speech and tell me the real reason you're breaking up with me."

I couldn't work my words around the knot in my throat.

"NOW TAYLOR"

"I'm in love with Troy. I don't know when it started to happen. I didn't even see it coming, but that's what it is Chad. I'm sorry"

_**Didn't see it coming**_

_**Wasn't on purpose**_

_**Baby I promise I didn't mean to hurt you**_

_**Will you forgive me? You didn't deserve this….**_

"So you're in love with my best friend. Please tell me since we're sharing secrets, is my best friend in love with you."

"That's not for me to say Chad."

"Not for you to say? You owe me the truth, you owe me at least that."

"You're right I owe you a lot more Chad, but as your best friend he owe you just as much. I just, I'm tired of lying and fronting."

"You shouldn't be tired, we both know you haven't been fucking me. I haven't had any intimate contact with you since before… prom."

"NO, I know what you're thinking but no. That's when it started but no I didn't sleep with him prom night."

"It started prom night, but you didn't sleep with him? Then what happened?"

"He kissed me"

_**Guess I was waiting for the stars to align **_

_**There's no perfect time **_

_**I gotta tell him the truth**_

_**Cause it's hard to build the truth on a lie**_

_**And if that's what I want I gotta tell him the truth**_

_**As the words fell between us into the silence we both thought on how truly fucked this situation was. Before either of us had a chance to say anything we heard the sound of car doors slamming. I whirled around only to be greeted with the sight of Troy running after Gabi who was charging after me. I braced myself for impact because I knew she was angry…**_

"_**You stupid bitch."**_

_**Stumbling back slightly dazed at the hit she delivered to my face, I saw out the corner of my eye the exact moment when Chad's fist connected with Troy's side. Forgetting all about the stinging sensation I still felt on my face I ran over to Troy and placed a comforting hand on his back.**_

"_**Well isn't that sweet Chad."**_

_**I looked up at both of them.**_

"_**Shut the fuck up. We were wrong but this is fucking childish and I'm definitely not going to sit here and take it. I get that you're mad but I'm not going to be but one more bitch or take one more hit before I clean house. That goes for you too Chad. Let's go Troy." **_

_**Turning with his hand in mine I started towards our cars. The sound of feet hitting the pavement didn't register in my mind until it was almost too late. Turning around I saw Chad running towards Troy's back and before I could scream out Chad tackled Troy causing him to fly forward pushing me into the hard concrete, my head making a sickening sound as it hit the pavement.**_

_**I could see concerned blue eyes filling with tears before everything faded into black.**_


	10. Emergency: Troy

I am sorry... Life has been kind of crazy for me and on top of all of that I have lost all of my chapters to my two current stories as well as all of my one shots... I've had school, fund raisers, football games, homecoming, and everything else in between that could happen has happened... I don't own anything

Chapter 10: Emergency: Troy

There I sat, kneeling beside Taylor in shock, watching as the love of my life slipped into darkness. Every possible feeling I could imagine feeling was running through me at the moment. More so than anything I was worried, but anger was quickly taking over. I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts when I felt someone beside me. I looked up only to see Gabi.

"Troy, I've called 911"

I balled up my fist. I had never hit a woman in my life and I didn't plan on starting now. I just really wanted her and her annoying voice away from Taylor. Away from me.

"Get away from her."

"What? Troy she's my best friend and she's hurt."

"GET AWAY!" I couldn't help but yell. She jumped up and went to stand behind Chad.

"Calm down Troy. She's just worried."

"Fuck you, Chad. You caused this and you want me to calm down? Oh I'm calm because if I wasn't you would be barely breathing right now."

I looked down and Taylor was still out. I picked her up and headed toward my truck. Placing her carefully in the passenger side. I ran over to the driver side to get in, but stop and glared at Gabi and Chad.

"If you're thinking about coming to the hospital, do us both a favor and don't. I'm sorry this happened like it did. I'm sorry we hurt the both of you, but Chad I will never forgive you if she's seriously hurt. Right now as far as I'm concerned if I never see you again it will be a day too soon."

Leaving them wide eyed and speechless, I turned on my emergency lights and sped off towards the hospital. After what seemed like forever I finally pulled up and was met at the door by a nurse.

He quickly pulled Taylor out of my truck all while asking me what happened, and then quickly disappeared with her promising news on her condition as soon as they knew something.

I turned around and kicked my truck leaving a dent in the side. I could care less. I just wanted to know that Taylor was OK. I'm not sure how long I was out there just staring at the damage I had caused to my truck, but I heard somebody call my name and I jumped up prepared to cause damage to some body's face.

"WHAT?"

I stopped short seeing the McKessie's standing in front of me.

"Woah son, it's just us."

"I'm sorry sir. I'm just a little on edge. Wait, how did you know I was here."

"Well Gabriella called me while I was out shopping with your mother actually, saying that you had to bring Taylor here. She dropped me off at home so Mr. McKessie and myself could come here. She should be one her way here with your father soon."

For the first time since Taylor met me at the park earlier in the night I started to feel at ease.

"Baby why don't you go and see if you can find out what's going on with our baby girl."

I rubbed my hand down my neck hoping to ease the fear that was slowly creeping up at the thought of being left alone with Taylor's father. Well as least if he hurt me I was already at the hospital.

We had started to walk around the hospital when he finally started to talk again.

"It seems that tonight has been quite eventful for you and my youngest daughter."

"Yes sir."

"You care to tell me what's going on because right now all I have are bits and pieces of the story and I have to be honest with you I'm not too pleased with what I do know. Especially since it's placed my daughter in the ER."

"It's kind of long and complicated."

"Un-complicate it son."

Starting at prom I told him everything that happened and landed us in this moment in time. Only leaving out the fact that I had made love to his daughter under the roof of his home.

"I will have a talk with Chad, but right now I need you to answer a couple of questions for me."

"Ok"

"Do you love Taylor?"

"I do"

"Knowing that you've both lost your best friends, if given the chance would you change anything?"

"Only her getting hurt."

"How far would you go for my daughter?"

"All the way"

"... Ok, if she's happy then I'm ok with you dating her. Even though I don't think you would've let her go rather I was ok with this or not"

"Thank you so much sir, and no disrespect but no sir I wouldn't have let her go."

We walked back towards the hospital and met up with Mrs. McKessie in the waiting room.

"Any word on babygirl."

"Yes, she suffered a concussion. She's up now but is confused, dizzy, and is nauseas. They want to keep her over night for observations, and say that when we get her home we should keep a close eye on her and document any changes in her behavior, physical and emotional state, as well as her vision."

I couldn't help it. Call me whatever you want. I don't care. I broke down then and there. She was up and on her way to being ok and that's all that I wanted to hear.

I felt Mrs. McKessie rubbing up and down my back. I looked at her and smiled.

"She's going to be ok Troy."

"Yeah"

"Why don't you go and sit with her while I talk to her father. Would you mind doing that for me?"

"No ma'am not at all."

Wiping my face I made my way to the room number Mrs. Mac had given me. Standing in the doorway I looked at my beautiful girlfriend and couldn't help but smile. Softly knocking I walked in. She opened her eyes and smiled after wincing a little at the brightness of the light.

"Hey you"

"Hey Tay"

"You've been crying."

"Yeah, I'm just so glad that you're ok."

"I just got you all to myself did you really think that I was gonna leave?"

"No"

"Exactly, so talk to me baby. You know that I get uneasy when I don't know where your head is at."

"I just feel like I should've done more to prevent this from happening"

"Stop it right there Troy Bolton. We had no clue that he was going to go all ape shit and try to tackle you."

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing, it wasn't your fault and that's that as far as I'm concerned."'

"I love you, Taylor."

"I love you too, Troy. Now that we've got that all talked out and taken care of, is there any way I could talk you into slipping into bed with me and singing me back to sleep."

"You're tired baby?"

"Just a little."

"I got you"

I climbed in next to her and let her rest on my chest as I softly started to sing...

Just a few minutes later I heard her softly snoring. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Always only you Taylor McKessie"

Closing my eyes I heard her softly whisper

"Always only you Troy Bolton"

Pulling her in closer we both fell into a deep sleep.


	11. AN

Hi!

Well it's about 2am where I'm at, and I can't sleep so I decided to write and let you all know what to expect from me. First off, I would like to thank everyone that's left a review, added the stories to their favorites or alerts. I also would like to thank you all for the input, it drives me to do better. And I honestly do take what you all say to heart.

When I got back on and started back to posting I didn't expect to do the extra one shots, but I hope that they're fun to read. OK I will be typing up an update for Untitled and Heat Seekers starting later today and I hope to have them posted before the end of the week. I have finals this week and thats the reason I say the end of the week.

Also I've been wanting to try out something I've seen done on the site alot, and I wanted to see what kind of feedback I would get. I want to do a series of one shots where each chapter would be based off the word/song given to me by you... If I get enough suggestions I will start on that ASAP...

Love & Life

Kemz


	12. Can You Believe: Taylor

**Thank you all so much... **

Can You Believe:Taylor

It had been a week since I had been released from the hospital,and I still had not been back to school. With only a few weeks left in the school year, I already had all of my credits and was beyond ready for graduation. The only thing that bothered me concerning school was the fact that even though Mr. Bolton had made arrangements for Troy to finish out the year at home, he refused to do so. Troy felt that if he didn't go to school people would think he was running away in shame at what had happened. At what we did to our best friends.

I loved him and he loved me, and its something that we'll never apologize for or feel ashamed of. Even if we one day decide that being together is something we no longer want. We would never regret loving each other. It's just hard to know that even though loving him feels so right, we were wrong for getting together the way that we did.

I looked up as my bedroom door opened and Troy walked in.

"Hey baby, how was your day at school."

"It was rough, but I'm better now that I'm here."

I grabbed his hand, pulling him down on my bed.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"The crew finally talked to me today."

"Really? How did that go."

"They basically told me to go fuck myself, and that they didn't feel comfortable being friends with either of us. I'm sorry Princess."

"Baby I'm happy just being with you and if they can't accept that then maybe this is for the best."

"Don't put up a brave face. We just lost every single friend that meant anything to us. It's ok to be sad or hurt."

"Ok, I'm hurt. But Troy I'm not hurt enough to give you up just to make them happy or to make them talk to us again. Do you remember how long it took for me to actually give in, and to tell you that I wanted us? That means that I thought about what I was doing. I counted up all of the cost, and now that it's all said and done I've come the same conclusion now that I did then. The cost of being with you is one that I would pay over and over. Time and time again."

Troy pulled me into his lap, and kissed me hard and deep.

"Thank you so much for saying that baby. I'm not going to lie, these last couple of day has been so hard and I've been feeling so down thinking that maybe you would regret us because of all the hurt that its caused you. Thinking that maybe I've failed as your man, and we haven't been together a year yet. I don't want to fail you."

"You haven't and you won't. As long as we both want this relationship and work hard to keep it hot and exciting then we'll be ok. Even though no one else believe in us, I do. Can you do the same? Can you believe?"

"Of course, Princess."

"Then that's all I need to know."

I put my forehead on his and pecked his lips four times.

"I love you, Tay"

"I love you too"

"Well isn't this just sweet."

Both Troy and I looked up and saw Sharpay standing in the doorway.

"Your father let me in. Troy, would you be a doll and let me talk to Taylor alone."

"I thought you didn't want to talk to us, Sharpay" I said looking between the blond at the door and Troy.

"I didn't say anything. Everybody else did."

"Troy?"

"She didn't, I guess I was so angry that I didn't think anything of it. I just thought that she agreed."

"I'm disappointed in you Troy. You should know better by now. I don't follow the crowd. The crowd follows me. Now can I talk to Tay?"

He looked at me and I just smiled letting him know I would be ok.

"It's ok baby, just call me later."

"Call you later? I think not. I'll be downstairs."

Troy lifted me out of his lap and kissed my forehead before leaving me alone with Sharpay.

"So what's really going on here?"

"Well, when Ryan told me what happened between you, Troy, Chad, and that girl..."

"Gabi"

"Yes, that's what I said... that girl. I couldn't believe it. Didn't think you had it in you McKessie, but I must say that I was pleasantly surprised to find out that you actually did. Everyone thought that it would be me to break them up, and it ended up being you."

"Is there a point to this conversation or are you just here to tell me that you're proud that I could be something other than "East Side's Little Ms. Science Chick"."

"Both. Look you know that I've never been one to do what's nice and right so I know how it feels when the decision you make isn't exactly a popular one. I also know what it feels like to be alone. And I don't want that for you."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I was isolated and alone because I was a big raging bitch that probably deserved it, but I'll be damned if I let you be friendless and isolated for being in love. So what do you say? Friends?"

"I think I would like that."

We smiled at each other before she left out. I sat down shaking my head in wonder at how much my life had changed. Troy walked in and looked at me.

"What was that about?"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you..."


	13. This Very Moment: Troy

**Thanks for the reviews... This chapter is a little short and for that I am sorry... Please excuse any and all mistakes. I have a friend that I'm trying to get to edit for me since I can not find a beta so we'll see... Hope you enjoy...**

This Very Moment:

Troy:

It's graduation day, and between the never ending speech that the principal was giving and my mom constantly trying to get pictures of Taylor and myself, I thought that I was going to go crazy. I really wanted for this thing to be over so I could be alone with Taylor. We had some things to discuss and I was beyond anxious. I looked at Taylor and I instantly felt a little bad. Yes, Sharpay had surprised us both and pulled through as a true friend, but I knew that not having Gabriella by her side, as her friend, really did hurt Taylor. I also missed being friends with Chad, but I honestly can say that I wouldn't give up Taylor just to have them back in our lives. I just wouldn't.

Taylor caught my gaze and winked at me. I laughed, it amazed me at how at ease she could put me by doing such simple things. God, I love that woman...

Slowly but surely our graduation ceremony came to an end and I rushed over to Taylor. I picked her up and started to spin around. She wrapped her legs around me, and I could feel her laugh as she placed her face in the crook of my neck. I saw our parents and Sharpay coming towards us, so I put her down, but I didn't let her go.

Sharpay came and literally ripped my baby from my arms. I stood there pouting while they hugged and exchanged gifts. My mom came up and kissed my cheek.

"It's so cute how you pout when she doesn't give you her full attention."

"MOM!"

I put my head down because I knew that by now I was blushing. Thankfully my dad came to my rescue and pulled my mom away before she could pinch my cheeks.

"Well son, we've already given you your graduation gifts so we're going to head home and let you celebrate with this lovely young lady here. Both of you be safe tonight, and again congrats"

My parents and Taylor exchanged hugs before they hugged me and left. Sharpay after apologizing for the crew still not speaking to us, left to go to Zeke's graduation party, leaving us there with the McKessie's.

"Well kids we're going to leave you so that you can enjoy your night. Taylor, your mother and I have decided to lift your curfew just for tonight. Please baby girl, don't make us regret it nine months from now."

I looked as Mrs. McKessie pulled her husband out of the gym all while fussing at him. I hugged Taylor, at least I wasn't the only one with embarrassing parents.

.

..

..

.

An hour later, and we were having a picnic style dinner inside a hotel room I had rented for the night. Taylor had just finished eating a strawberry when she jumped up and ran to her purse.

"Are you ready for your gift?"

"Yes, baby."

I watched as she pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to me.

"Baby, it's just a picture of a framed Kobe Bryant jersey."

"Oh no, it's not just any old picture of a framed Kobe Bryant jersey. It's a picture of YOUR framed Kobe Bryant jersey, and did I mention that it's signed by the man himself. It was too big to bring to the ceremony so my dad took it to your house before they came to graduation."

"Baby this is amazing, thank you!"

"That's not all, there's something else in the envelope."

I looked and saw that I had overlooked... two tickets to a Lakers home game.

"Even though you've been teaching me the basics of basketball, I don't think I know enough to actually appreciate going to a game so I hope you and your dad have fun."

"I love it baby..."

I placed a small kiss on her lips and jumped up to get her gifts.

"I actually got you more than one gift also. Here's the first one."

I bit my lip, slightly nervous as she opened the envelope, and started to read the letter inside.

"YOU'RE GOING TO UCLA... WITH ME!"

She jumped on me and started to shower my face with kisses.

"I know that you were upset with me because everytime you brought up the fact that you were going to UCLA and I was going to U of A that I would kind of blow you off."

"Yes I was."

"Well, this is why. I hadn't signed a letter of intent with U of A so I was able to accept UCLA's scholorship when we got together."

"I love you so much, Troy."

"I love you too. Now your second gift."

I went into my pocket and pulled out a key.

"Is this my copy to the new truck your parents got you for graduation."

"No, but it is a copy of the key to the apartment in L.A. that I hope you will move into with me."

"You want to live together?"

"In this very moment, there's only one thing I can think of that I would want more..."

I pulled the ring box out of my other pocket and dropped to my knees

"Marry me?"


	14. Spend My Life with You: Taylor

**I know that an update on this and Heat Seekers has been well over due so I'm sorry that it's kind of short. Thanks for the continued support. **

**I don't own anything**

**Spend My Life with You: Taylor**

With my eyes wide and my mouth opened even wider, I stood there shocked that Troy had just asked me to marry him. Have I thought about spending my life with him, of course? Did I think that he would ask me to move in with and marry him immediately after graduation, of course not? So the fact that I was in a state of shock was understandable. Though I must admit that in my dreams when I pictured him asking me to be his wife I immediately jumped on him repeating the word "yes" over and over until he had to silence me with a kiss.

But here it was happening for me, the wonderful man that I loved more than anything was asking me to marry him and I was stuck. I guess the silence that had fallen between us was too much and caused doubt to form in his mind because I saw him shaking his head before getting up off of his knees, and going to put the ring up….

"WAIT…."

"No, I understand Taylor, I'm moving too fast. I didn't even let you give me an answer as to rather you would move in with me or not. I don't know I just figured that after everything we've been through together, and everything that you've had to give up in order to be with me that LA would be our new beginning. And that we could start that new beginning as husband and wife…"

"And I would like nothing more than to be Mrs. Troy Bolton."

He turned and looked at me like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"But…"

"No "buts" Troy, I would love to move in with you. I would love to be your wife. In the span of one night you've manage to make my dream of me being with you forever come true. And I can't wait to tell God and the entire world that I'm you're woman, and that you're my man. I can't wait to spend my life with you."

"You're serious?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. You know that. We may not have started out exactly honest and like you said we've been through a lot since then and gave up even more to get here to this place. But baby I think that I could try for the rest of my life and I wouldn't be able to find words that could explain just how much being with you has changed my life."

He walked up and wrapped me in his arms and I could feel his tears hitting my shoulder. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Baby you're crying…"

"I'm sorry, I just… I started feeling some kind of way when I thought you were going to say no."

"Awww baby" I pulled him into me again and we started to rock back and forth to a silent tune.

After a while he pulled back once more and pulled the ring back out. Sinking to one knee he grabbed my left hand and took a deep breath.

"So, Miss Taylor McKessie, what do you say to you becoming Mrs. Taylor Bolton?"

And then my dream came true. I jumped on him, making him fall over in the process, and started to repeat "yes" over and over until he placed his lips over mine to shut me up with a sweet and tender kiss.

Once he put my ring on my finger he pulled me in so that I was resting my head on his chest. I was content and happy with my life at the moment and very excited to start my life with as Troy's wife.

He rubbed up and down my back before starting to sing softly in my ear.

"_**Can I just see you every morning when I open my eyes?**_

_**Can I just feel your heart beating beside me, every night?**_

_**Can we just feel this way together till the end of all time?**_

_**Can I just spend my life with you?"**_

I smiled in awe and was amazed at how fitting the song was, and at the fact that he was singing to me. Though I'd heard him sing thousand of times before it never got old, rather he was singing to me while rubbing circles on my tummy because it was aching, or rather he was sing while showering. I loved hearing him sing, and now it seemed as though I had forever to enjoy the sweet and melodic sounds.

Fighting a losing battle with sleep, my eyes started to drift close. I felt a stab of hurt at not being able to stay up just a little bit longer to enjoy the night, but I couldn't be too sad. After all I did just agree to marry the kind, loving, and wonderful man whose arms were wrapped around me.

"Goodnight fiancé…"

I felt him kissed my forehead and whisper "Goodnight pretty girl" before I fell asleep.


End file.
